Darkness Consumes All: A Jedi Story
by Titan09
Summary: Anakin was supposedly born of the midi chlorians...of course, the Force has to balance itself out. Trained by Palpatine, will ths girl help or hurt the Jedi Academy? How will they affect her? R&R!
1. Prologue

Hey, readers! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated for a while (long time...cough), but writer's block is such an evil thing...  
But, IT'S A MIRACLE! I _actually_ wrote a poetic prologue! The story itself, though, will be a regular story...I'd die if I had to rhyme the whole thing...

Enjoy!  
--Titan

**Darkness Consumes All**

Born of darkness  
but brought into light,  
There is nothing that can stop  
This fallen angel's plight.

She was once a minion  
of the darkness of which she was conceived,  
Then met some strange Jedi,  
one with power our angel could scarcely believe.

These Jedi,  
one Master, the other in-between,  
had shown her what her life's  
darkness could undoubtedly mean.

They exposed her to the 'light side'  
of the power all three wielded,  
but unknowingly—even to her—  
a part of our beloved angel  
had been unbreakably shielded.

She thought she was cleansed,  
she thought she was now pure,  
Oh, how she was wrong!  
Of the darkness now secured.

The Council of the Jedi,  
the wisest of them all,  
had believed the young angel's power  
could unquestionably mean their fall.

Our angel knew this,  
and her sealed hatred grew  
to an influential size;  
Still, no one knew.

She feared the darkness  
that had once consumed her being,  
she didn't want to go back,  
but darkness consumes all things.

Lord Sidious was enjoying  
watching his 'former' apprentice fall,  
thinking, _She will soon be mine, now,  
once and for all._

Finally, our young angel cracked,  
And Yoda did what was thought the best,  
he exiled her, thus  
putting her to the ultimate test.

She did what no one thought she would  
while consumed by her plight.  
This is the story of a darkangel,  
a story of darkness dominating lives.

_'The darkness is patient'—Matthew Stover _

_We cannot escape the dark. We think we can, but that is just a lie of the light. Light only hides the darkness, making it creep into corners and shadows. But as soon as that light goes out, the darkness is all too eager to fill light's place, to erase the happy, comforting memory of light._

_The dark is patient. It lets light has its turn, but always knows that that lie can never erase the truth of the darkness completely. In the middle of the night, when darkness reighns, we tell ourselves that the light will come back in the daytime. What will happen, though, when the 'day' burns out? When our sun finally extinguishes, what, then, will we tell ourselves in the dead of an unending night? When all light is gone, **there is only darkness…..**_

_** &&&&&**_

Hope you liked it! R&R please!_**  
**_


	2. Chapter 1: Dreams

Hi, all you guys! I would like to give a special thanks to Angel of Twisted Souls and my friend, Music is my Muse (hi, friend (waves)!) for reviewing. Also, to any other readers who aren't a member of this site, I DO accept anonymous reviews. So...talk to me!

I'm not sure I put this in before, but I don't own any part of Star Wars. I only own the Sith Angel (and there might be some extra Jedi or something here and there--if you don't recognize it, it might me mine.). If you want to use her (or her 'species') for a story that you'll post, PLEASE ask first. Also, I'd like to ask if you'd give me credit when you do post. :P

'kay. Enjoy!  
--Titan (this story gets kinda gloomy, so it'll seem like I'm bipolar or something--I'm not, tho...'case you're wondering...--'cuz my AU's are kinda cheery. Just wanted to mention that.)

Also! BTW--this takes place between AotC and RotS (as far as I know so far. If it changes, I'll say something)

&&&&&

_You are nothing………you are alone, and you will never be otherwise………………._

"Burns…..burns…..make..make it stop…_help….._" Darth Sidious entered his young apprentice's room, hearing her mumbling from his own quarters.

"_Rise_." Sidious ordered his nameless student, knowing she was, however deeply engulfed in her nightmare, subconsiously aware of her Master in her sleeping quarters.

The Sith Lord's apprentice lurched upward in bed, waking up startlingly fast to find herself drenched in a cold sweat. "What is your bidding, my master?" The Sith Angel lowered her head in respect, calming unusually fast.

Sidious remained standing stiffly upward at the foot of his apprentice's bed, "You were having dreams again." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, Master. Faceless, nameless whispers." The Sith Angel stared at her cold hands, marked with jet black, ravenous lines like on the whole of her body. She shifted her soft black-feathered wings. "There was a light. It was scathing, trying to go towards it. I was in agony, but I still was compelled to continue on. I can't explain it very well." It scared her, this longing—this yearn was no figment of dreams—but tried not to betray it in her words. To be a Sith was to be fearless; emotionless.

"It is time," Sidious said in his monotonous drone, "You will attack the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, you will face Jedi, and then you will know their ridiculous theories of the Force they merely believe they have mastered well."

His apprentice knew perfectly well what Sidious meant by giving this assignment. He wanted her to, at last, face the 'weilders' of the 'good' side of the Force. In by doing that, the Sith Angel will learn to identify and overcome these strange recurring dreams that have been haunting her for about two standard years, now. And that, as a result, will place Sidious's young apprentice one step closer to mastering the true Force, in its whole.

"Yes, Master. I will go to the Chancellor tomorrow." She gave one last bow from her seated position on her bed as her hooded master took his leave.

&&&&&&&&

At daybreak, the Sith Angel got dressed in her usual black robes and hooded cloak. After eating a small piece of bread, she opened her room window and soared out towards the center of the city where Chancellor Palpatine's office was. She made sure to fly over the smog and clouds—an approximate 14-foot wing span was sure to attract the attention of a speeder driver or pedestrian. Making sure she was prepared for attack and defense, the angel made sure her lightsaber was at her belt.

She reached the Senate building where the offices were and opened the nearest window that was unlocked. The Sith Angel opened the blinds while folding her wings and dropped onto the carpeted floor, to find a middle-aged human senator scared stiff in his office chair. Reflexively, the dark apprentice brought her hand up to choke the man with the Force. After a second thought at her current situation, the young angel hesitantly dropped her hand down, releasing the senator from her hold.

"If you are faithful to the Republic, go to the Jedi Temple. The Chancellor will be captured—tell the Jedi to send their best knight." Hurriedly, the senator scrambled out of his chair as if worried that the girl was going to change her mind about sending him. When she felt his presence leave the level his office was on, the Sith Angel confidently walked towards the hallway, adjusting her cloak to hide her wings and face. _I will not fail you, Master. Not this time._

&&&&&

Ooh...cliffhanger. Bad Titan! (slap!) OW! (rubs cheek) Just R&R...'kay?...Please?...anybody? Helloooo...(crickets chirping)


	3. Chapter 2: Memories of a Mission

Woohoo! Update:) Sorry for the delay. Between my schedule (which is just about to get busier -.-") and my other fanfics, I haven't really had time to update this one. I am really enjoying writing this, though, and the last thing I'd do is discontinue it, so just check me out every once in a while for updates. :)

Also--the story takes place pretty much right before Episode 3. The flashbacks (this one, anyway) take place a few months before Episode 1. I got that straightened out now. ;)

Hope you enjoy it!  
--Titan

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

While allowing the Force to guide her through the halls, the Sith Angel was slowly making her way toward the Chancellor; she was sure the portly senator would take a while to get to the Jedi Temple to warn the Knights of the intrusion.

Sidious's apprentice carefully went over her orders; in the back of her mind, the angel recalled vividly a failed attack from when she lived on Naboo with Sidious. She had been about four standard years of age, and though still considered a very young child (she might have been considered a toddler—her wings rather inhibited her walk.), was quite intelligent and already highly skilled with the Force. The Sith Angel had been ordered to give an important and rather lethal message to the young new Queen Amidala.

"_You are learning fast, my young Padawan".The small angel bowed her head lower at the compliment; her master's compliments were few and far between. " There is something I need you to do. Take this—" Sidious handed the Sith Angel a disk—"and be sure the queen gets it. This is of **great** importance to my plans. Is this understood?"_

"_Yes, my Master," the angel responded, staring at Sidious's feet. "I will not fail you." Grabbing her long, hooded cloak, the Sith Angel flew out of the window towards the queen's palace._

_&&&_

_Landing in a large garden on the side of the Great Palace of Naboo, the angel hurriedly but carefully draped her cloak over her shoulders, being sure to cover her black hair, marked face, and wings. She scurried up the stone steps, winding past the legs of a senator entering the building. The angel felt a surge of disturbance in the Force when she passed the man. Pausing for a moment to look back, she found him dressed in lavish navy blue and black robes with a friendly but worn face and graying light brown hair._

_The Sith Angel snapped back out of her trance just as the senator opened his mouth to say something. "Uhh…gotta go!" She scampered off through the marble halls, her footsteps echoing off of the walls. Watching the young child leave, the senator made a sinister smile that would have been all too familiar to the young angel, had she seen._

_Reaching out with the Force, the Sith Angel tried to locate the presence of the Naboo queen. Amidala was found in a heated discussion with a flickering blue holoscan of a Trade Federation representative. Her loyal guards, handmaidens, and Senators accompanied her._

Just the challenge I need, _the dark apprentice thought hopefully, _Master will be pleased if I'm able to deliver the message undetected with all the queen's precious lackies bumbling about.

_She followed the sonar map of the palace the Force delivered to her, ending up right outside the queen's doors. Mentally reaching out into the room, the Sith Angel observed the position of the queen's servants and her flustered majesty herself, disconnecting the palace hologram communicator._

_"Do you need something?" A fatherly voice came up from behind the cloaked child. Startled, Sidious's apprentice jumped and turned in midair, landing in a defensive position, not noticing her hood sliding off her face. The speaker was the elderly _(AN: Don't say anything, Christina! He's old, whether you like it or not! So there. ;) JK.) _senator the angel recognized from before. Feeling his presence again made her stomach crawl._

_"What do you want?" The angel's voice was unnaturally low and menacing for the age she was. She glared at him threateningly with deep black eyes, ignoring the stray strands of hair falling in her face._

_The fatherly senator was unabashed. "Why do you wish to see Her Majesty?"_

_The angel decided to tell the truth. A fragment, at least. "My master wishes to deliver a message to your highness."_

_" 'Your highness'?" The friendly man's brow furrowed._

_"She may be_ your _queen, but she does not rule me. No one does." The angel tensed._

_The senator cocked his head to the side, "Rebellious, aren't we? But, yet you speak of a 'master'. What is his or her name? I will bring your message to the queen; I am highly trusted by her and—" Getting tired of this man's senseless blabber, she bore her slightly pointed canines, leapt in the air, and did a roundhouse kick that landed squarely on the man's jaw. He fell to the ground, out cold._

_The Sith Angel sighed, "Politicians." Reaching into the Force, she gained control of the unconscious man's body, getting him to stand up and straighten himself out. Controlling both her own and now the senator's body also, her words flowed through him. They spoke at the same time, "Now, old man, we will see just how trusted you are to your precious queen."_

_As she told the senator to open the decadent double doors, the angel straightened her cloak, readjusting the hood so her face was covered and making sure her lightsaber was in access. She took the man's hand and entered the door._

_They entered the room to find the leader of the queen's bodyguards pacing, the handmaidens gossiping, and Queen Amidala was just as expressionless as ever, staring at goodness knows what._

_The senator the angel was holding the hand of was under her complete control. He spoke exactly what the Sith Angel ordered him to, "My queen," he bowed, "This young lady is my niece who traveled here from my home planet in the Outer Rim. She's been wanting to meet the Queen of Naboo, and also wishes to deliver a message." He indicated the disk in his 'niece's' free hand._

_The queen's lead bodyguard's gaze flicked over Palpatine's 'niece' and walked over to Amidala, whispering something in her white-painted ear. The queen ordered in her authoritative monotone, "Remove your hood."_

_The Angel took a half step back, playing the 'shy little girl' act. She shook her head, no._

_"It wasn't a request. But, if you won't comply, then I wish to know the origin and meaning of your tattoos." The queen's gaze went from the young angel's hooded face to her exposed 'tattooed' hand._

_She snarled once again, releasing the senator's hand and her mental hold on him, sending the still unconscious man toppling to the floor. The guards rushed in, all of which were knocked out in a matter of a few minutes. Undetected to the angel, the queen called for more security using a device hidden under her throne._

_Hearing the clatter of footsteps down the echoing hall, the dark apprentice glared once more at the queen. She then stuffed the disk into the palace holoprojector, leaving the queen and her giggling, gossiping handmaidens watching in shock as a sinister hooded man 'welcomed' Amidala to the wonderful, honest world of politics. Ya, right. It was really a threat._

_About 25 more guards burst through the double doors, chasing after the sprinting child. Covering her face with her hands, the angel launched herself through a window framed with stained glass, unfurling her black wings and soaring into the clear afternoon sky._

_She heard blaster bolts being fired as she flew in a zigzag pattern, both avoiding being shot and shaking clear and colored glass from her long black hair and cloak. She would have to mend the scratches and cuts on her face and hands later._

_A laser bolt zipped past her ear and the angel decided to make a complicated flying pattern as to not be easily aimed at. She realized she failed when pain lanced up her left wing, almost outside the palace grounds and firing range._

_Almost._

_The Sith Angel folded her wing in when every other movement made her convulse slightly with strains and screams of pain from her wing muscles. She struggled to keep her right wing stiff with the opposition of air resistance and currents and went into a sloppy spiraled dive towards the ground._

_When she was still about fifty feet in the air, she blacked out._

_&&&&&&_

There ya go. Please leave a review. Also, if you're wondering, Palpatine didn't fight back not because he couldn't, but because he didn't want his apprentice to know who his 'alter ego' was, yet. I hope that straightens things out. :)

Thanks again to Angel of Twisted Souls and Music is my Muse for reviewing again. Thanks also to doreenthatshot, my new reviewer! Virtual cookies to all!  
--Titan o( 'u' )o


	4. Chapter 3: Discovery

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars or nuthin'. Allz I own is the Sith Angel and her species. There's also gonna be a few characters that are OCs, but it'll be obvious it wasn't in any of Lucus's films. If you wanna borrow any of my OCs, PLEASE ask first! If I give my approval, then I'd appreciate it if you give me credit for the original. That sounds reasonable, don't it?

**Recap:** It's been so dang long since I updated, I thought I might as well stick this in here, too. ;) So, the Sith Angel has been having these weird dreams where she's going towards a light (sorry for the slight cliche...), and even though it's burning her, she is still compelled to continue. Sidious, her master, then assigns her a job where she has to capture Chancellor Palpatine (she doesn't know they're the same person) and face Jedi. She goes, and remembers a semi-failed mission when she still lived on Naboo. That's pretty much where we left off...

**A/N: **HUZZAH! Joy unto the world, I UPDATED! ha. Sorry it took sofrickin' long. I'm a lazy potato and I've been SUPER busy. But yeah. I hope it was worth the wait, anyways!

A big THANK YOU to all who review! And please, if you take the time to read, I'd really appreciate some feedback. Especially if you liked it. I know I'm on at least one person's faves that I know hasn't contacted me ever before. So TALK TO ME! (but PLEASE no flames!)

ANYway...enjoy!  
--Titan

* * *

Chapter 3: 

_The Sith Angel woke stuck in a tree, tangled in broken branches and hanging about ten feet from the ground. She thrashed a bit, getting untangled, but landing right on her injured wing. The Angel vehemently spouted all the curses she knew, which were actually quite a bit, considering her age. She swiftly fell silent with a snapping of twigs behind her. She sensed the presence of two native citizens of Naboo, one a Gungan, and one from the capital, two little boys, both slightly older than the angel. Ignoring her pain, she forced herself up onto her feet, spread her wings as much as she could, and growled, hoping her large shadow will scare the pestering children._

_It worked for the Gungan, anyway. The amphibian child scurried away, wailing some incoherent gibberish. The child from the capital, however, continued on, mumbling about his cowardly companion, and most likely curious of what had spooked his friend. He pushed through the bushes right as the angel was toppling over from dizziness over blood loss. All she saw was a blur._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_The Sith Angel came to in a small hut, only a few rooms, probably one of those 'tree lairs' she heard many children enjoy playing in. She was lying on her stomach, her cloak and lightsaber gone, with a crude bandage around where the guard's blaster bolt had hit her and apparently broken a few bones. She cursed inwardly. She wouldn't be able to fly in a while, but that wasn't the big issue. Her master would not be happy about her getting shot, whether his message was delivered or not. And when her master wasn't happy, the angel was miserable. At best._

_Groaning and trying to push herself up, she was gently eased back down again by a motherly looking woman, the little capital boy at her side. Smiling warmly, even at the angel's glare, she said, "Don't push yourself too hard, little one. You'll heal in time." She seemed as if she was talking to her own daughter, not a winged, 'tattooed' child with no identifiable species, other than perhaps the ultimate generalization: "humanoid"._

_The Sith Angel scratched at her modified backwards tunic (made because wings often inhibited her from wearing them forwards) uneasily. No one had ever talked to her like that before, like they actually cared about her. Unable to get back up—the woman's hand was still on her back—the angel only glared deeper, replying, "'Pushing myself', as you have put it, makes me stronger. As for time, I have none."_

_While the boy situated himself safely closer to what the angel assumed was his mother, the woman merely shook off her statement, probably thinking the angel was just another one of those rebellious children, doing whatever they're told not to. She smiled warmly at the angel, acting as if she hadn't even heard the statement. Her voice sounded curious when she asked, "What is your name, child?"_

_The Angel blinked. "I have none. Names lead to attachments. Why should I be attached to anyone, or anyone to me?" This was pointless. She couldn't prevent a small growl escaping her throat._

_The boy seemed curious now. As all young children, this one flung all his questions, coherent and not, rapidly at the angel, who was now groaning inwardly. "You don't have a name? What do people call you? Do you want a name? What do you mean, 'attachments'? Does that mean you don't have any friends? How can you not have friends?" This went on for quite a while, and, needless to say, the angel tried her best to tune him out._

_It took all her self-control not to throttle that walking voice box of a child. Holding back another growl, she tried her best to answer all his questions, though why it was relevant, she didn't know. "No, I don't have a name, nor do I want one. I have no friends, so it matters not what others call me. And there are much more important things than friends."_

_He looked confused, but before he could try the young Sith's patience any further, the woman interrupted, asking politely, "I'm curious…where are you from?"_

_The angel blinked, bewildered. Though she had indeed thought about it a few times, it had never seemed that important. What did it matter, really? "To tell you the truth, I really don't know. The majority of my past is a mystery to me, and I have no current interest in learning of it. One should not dwell on what is past." She spoke as if the motherly woman were a child._

_The woman blinked at her tone of voice. "But one must learn from the past to shape the future." She recomposed herself, "You are quite wise. Deceivingly so."_

_The angel's eyes narrowed, "As are you." Perhaps this woman indeed had more intellect than a tuber._ The child, however,_ considered the Sith Angel,_ is still undecided_. Speaking of which, the boy was currently staring wide-eyed at the angel as if he had just noticed a swamp beetle nesting on her face. She sighed, rather reluctant to ask this little prattler a question, "What is it?"_

_The boy seemed rather oblivious. "Why'd you draw on your face?"_

_In the long run, the angel was a little confused why he hadn't questioned her admittedly unusual appearance earlier._ Drawing on my face, hmm?_ Thought the young Sith,_ This one's got quite an imagination_. Shifting her wings to a more comfortable position and wincing slightly from the strain, she responded, "I was born like this. They're natural markings." The boy reached to trace the black lines of the angel's pale hand, but she was a step ahead of him. She glowered as she drew her hand away, narrowing her vibrant yellow-gold eyes at him (they turned coal black when she called on the Force). He withdrew to his mother's side._

_The woman's face softened, "Who were your parents? They may have something to do with why you have those markings."_

My parents?_ The Sith Angel was caught off guard with this. Her master had indeed filled her in on why she wasn't properly raised, as a child should be, for she had questions of the lifestyles of the capital citizens she often spied on. The angel recalled what her master had said, elaborating, "I was told my mother was an exquisite native of Naboo. There is no explanation you two would understand as to why she was impregnated with me. I have no father.  
__"My master said he was there at my birth. He told me the midwives were perplexed when I was born, my wings encircling me. They were frightened when they moved my wings aside, and my mother was weak, at the brink of death, and they showed me to her. I have heard she was not a superstitious woman, but she thought me an angel. A 'dark-angel', she said. However, she did not seem afraid. After she held me a bit, she rested and never woke up. My master said he left me to the midwives to enroll in a center where children go when they are parentless, as I was, or unwanted.  
__"After a few years of life ridiculed by the older children in the center, my master came for me. He has taught me almost everything I know." She found herself speaking of Sidious with what seemed like admiration. He was, after all, perhaps the most powerful master of the Force._

_The woman nodded when the angel's tale was complete. "I raised little Sinori here alone." She ruffled the boy, Sinori's, dark scruffy hair affectionately._

_Sinori grimaced and shook his head away, his cheeks turning pink when he glanced at the Sith Angel. "Ma-a! We got company!"_

_It was the angel's turn to grimace. Burying her face in the pillow beneath her, she groaned._ I need to go_. Sitting up and swiftly combing through her raven tresses, the angel turned to the woman, "I shouldn't be here. My master will be angry with me if I don't go soon. Can I have my effects, please?" She tried to be polite, knowing it was unusual for a child to carry weapons such as daggers and throwing blades, among other things. Lightsabers, for example. She ignored the curiosity in Sinori's eyes. She knew he had dozens of questions as to why she was toting a Jedi weapon. He would just have to stay curious._

_Sinori's mother looked doubtful. "You're still hurt, and you've only rested for a day or two. I'm sure your…'master'…will understand."_

_The angel almost laughed at this. 'Understanding' and Sidious were about as compatible as intelligence and the Naboo Army. But something frightened her…she had been out for more than a day! Sidious will surely be infuriated. There was no avoiding it._ I did fail, however_, she thought. _Though I delivered the message, I was seen and, even worse, wounded. I probably have my holo-image on every Wanted scanner in the city by now_. Her mood darkened, as did her eyes, and wind whipped through the hut. Sinori looked confused and more scared by the minute, obviously unaware the storm was issuing from the angel. The woman just looked on patiently into her eyes. She merely stared back, mentally stating what she had been trying to say this whole cursed time: She had to go. When she spoke, her voice was bolder, brimming with potentially dangerous power. _**_"My effects, please."_ **

_The wind died down as quickly as it came, and Sinori was pried off his mother's skirts to retrieve the pile of various weapons and her cloak. While he was gone, his mother just nodded again. "If you ever need anything, dear, you know where to find us."_ Dear? _No one had ever called her any sort of term of endearment._

_It suddenly dawned on her that these people **lived** in this shack; the angel had always been accustomed to multiple-roomed, high-quality quarters. The woman continued, "My name is Myree Tyotchu, by the way. Come by and play with Sinori, if you want. He has a silly little Gungan friend you may like as well." Sinori came back into the room, gingerly carrying the pile of weapons they had found on her. The angel's cloak was tossed over his shoulder._

_The angel hopped down from the bed she had been resting on and, after Sinori dumped them onto the lumpy mattress, sorted through the weapons to be sure all were there. Once everything was buckled, zipped, and snapped into the proper place, the lightsaber belted on last, the Sith Angel threw the cloak over her shoulders and adjusted it comfortably. She looked to Myree, "Thank you for your hospitality." She followed her and Sinori to the door. Be polite, she told herself, so she continued, "It means a lot to me."_ Though, _she continued in her head_, all this time wasted healing will go for naught if Master's punishment is half as bad as I think it will be.

_Myree opened the door for her and said it was nothing, she was a trained healer, and Sinori caught the angel off guard again when he asked, "See you again sometime?"_

_The Sith Angel hid her surprise. "Perhaps," she responded, knowing even if for some reason they were to meet again, she would most likely avoid him, watching instead from the shadows, as always. Remembering something she constantly saw the citizens of Naboo do as a parting custom, she raised her hand and waved it back and forth, smiling a bit as she did so. She nodded curtly to Myree, dropping her hand, and exited the doorframe. She forced a smile once more, then turned and darted along the dirt path to the more populated area of Naboo, not bothering to put her hood up._

&&&&

Stalking through the endless curving hallways of the Senate building, the now much-older angel (roughly sixteen standard years of age) remembered that she had been severely punished by Sidious. She even still bore a scar on her back from a jolt of her master's lightning. It was a stark contrast from her black markings, and was even lighter than the pale portion of her skin.

She watched the Republic capital of Coruscant descend below her as she rose in an outside elevator, waiting for the chime to indicate she was at the proper level. Until then, she meditated a little, breathing deeply and becoming one with the tides of the Force. It helped calm her nerves until the inevitable ding! arrived, and she strode out into the hallway.

She arrived at a pair of locked double doors and forced them open without a thought. They groaned aside and she stepped through, letting the resisting mechanical doors slide shut behind her. The masked Scarlet Guards, standing at either side of the door, jumped up, instantly on edge, and ignited their electrostaffs. The guard on the right made a successful jab at the angel's torso, but was soon after thrown back into a (formerly) magnificent, colossal vase. The left guard met the same fate when the angel swung her arm to face him, palm out. He uttered a muffled cry before hitting a tapestry-decorated wall.

Cursing under her breath, the angel examined the jagged red lines and the burns that resulted from the lucky hit the guard was able to get in before hitting the vase. It didn't matter that the angel was all too familiar with injuries from electricity. Resisting the immature urge to go over and kick at the guard, she made her way to the inner office where she could sense the Chancellor. She growled to herself as she straightened her burnt tunic over her injured side, using the Force to ease some of the pain.

The Sith Angel then threw open the sliding door, whipping out and activating the glowing, dark maroon blade of her lightsaber. She heard the familiar buzz and hum of the Jedi weapon as she stalked forward, glaring with her darkened eyes at Chancellor Palpatine, as he was called, who merely looked a little concerned.

She realized with a jolt that this man was the same Senator she had seen in Naboo. The same prickling, uneasy feeling in the Force flooded her consciousness. _What is this man hiding? Something's different about him…he has quite a bit of power._ Thoughts flickered through her mind as to why he effected the Force the way he did. Quickly recomposing herself, she said in a dark, authoritative voice, "Darth Sidious of the Separists commands your capture. Comply and I shall not hurt your Jedi companions," She paused, "Too badly."

The Chancellor didn't seem nearly as alarmed as he probably should be, the angel noticed. Perhaps he was too self-assured for his own good. Or maybe he was just a halfwit. She brushed the thoughts aside, pointed the lit, humming blade at the leader of the Republic and ordered, "Rise."

The Chancellor blinked, his face blank.

"Get up! You _dare_ disobey me?" Using the Force, she reached to grip the Chancellor's mind. Faster than she could comprehend, a thin bolt of blue electricity shot from Palpatine's finger, knocking the now deactivated lightsaber from the angel's hand and sending the silver and black handle across the office. The old man shot out of his seat, his hand clawing into a fist, and a tremendous weight took hold of the angel's mind, pressing down on her consciousness. She screamed and fell to her knees, holding her head in her hands.

Her eyes were squeezed shutagainst the pain, but she heard the fatherly voice say in a mockingly soothing tone, "My dear," then it became a gravelly drawl, horrifically familiar, "That is no way to treat your master." The grip tightened even further on the Sith Angel's mind, making her yelp in agony. She doubled over, her forehead now inches from the floor, her wings stretching their full length, the tips almost to the ceiling.

"M—Master?" She choked out, the pressure on her mind now slowly receding. She kept her aching head bowed as she stiffly rose back to her feet. Disbelief flooded through her. How could he lead such a double life without her knowledge? She berated herself for not knowing all this time.

"It is I." He croaked. He reviewed the progress of the angel's current mission; "You have done well enough…so far. However, the Jedi are coming. This will be your ultimate test. Meanwhile, you are to treat me only as Chancellor Palpatine, do you understand?"

The angel responded solemnly, numb from the pain, "Yes, Master."

Sidious, or Palpatine, the angel now wasn't sure who to think of him as, nodded his approval, but then frowned. "You were just injured fighting my guards. How do I know you're ready to battle two Jedi?"

_Two?_ Calling her lightsaber back to her, she grimaced. "I was improperly off-guard. It was a stupid mistake; it won't happen again."

"It had better not." She heard the menace in his voice. He never felt any sort of hesitation to punish her when he felt discipline was required.

"I am ready, Master." _I have to_, she thought. She had been training too hard for too many years to fail now.

Sidious sat back down behind his desk, and the fatherly Chancellor re-emerged. "What do you want with me?" he asked in a worried voice. A tone the angel never thought she'd ever hear from her master.

_"Chancellor?"_ The Sith Angel spun at the concerned young man's voice emitting from outside the door.

* * *

Ooh...cliffie. Well, I hope that's enough to hold you guys over for now! I don't know when I'll update again...;) 

Click that little purple button and say hi! I COMMAND YOU!  
--Titan


End file.
